


I’m Right Here

by AmelieeilemA



Series: Alpha!Nico&Omega!Levi [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega!Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: * Nico is effected by an Omega who was accidentally in heat, and it is Levi’s responsibility to help him.





	I’m Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> * I need more Schmico!!
> 
> * Am I the only one who write smut when I’m bored or stressed?
> 
> * Thank you guys for your comments on my last paragraph and kudos, they mean a lot to me❤️
> 
> * When I wrote this paragraph, I was listening to “Make Me Feel” by Janelle Monáe.(She’s awesome and incredibly talented.)

It has been three weeks since the last time Levi went into heat accidentally. After spending three days in bed, they had a full conversation about Levi’s heat. Levi decided to spend his monthly heat with Nico instead of using suppressant since the side effects of it could sometimes be annoying and interrupt his work.

They have been going steady since then. The bond they share makes their affection for each other grow stronger than before.

At first, they both agreed to keep a low profile on their relationship, because they don’t want to become the topic that people chatted about at leisure. However, the whole Seattle Grace Hospital soon knew what was going on with them after Helm noticed the bite mark on Levi’s neck and the changes in his scent — the smell of sweet hazelnut was now accompanied by the smell of sunshine.

Despite the fact that almost everyone in the hospital had known their relationship and that they were so deeply in love, they tried to leave some space for each other at work. They didn’t want to stick together all the time for fear that they might subconsciously give too much pressure on each other. Plus, they also didn’t want to become the cynosure during work.

▶︎

It was a normal workday for Levi Schmitt. He was in E.R with Dr. DeLuca this morning and had just finished a simple surgery with Dr. Grey. He was filling chart in front of the counter until Nico suddenly showed up from behind and grabbed his arm and dashed in the on-call room.

As soon as they entered the on-call room, Nico pushed Levi against the door and gave his boyfriend an intense kiss before Levi could make sure whether the door was locked. 

He had never seen Nico being like this before. In addition to being incredibly skillful, Nico was usually very tender and patient in bed. But now, his tongue had just slid into his mouth and fought in a dominance battle with Levi’s tongue. Nico’s hands slid down the side of Levi’s torso and pinched his butt so hard that he could feel pain. Levi could hardly catch a breath from Nico’s kisses. He had never seen Nico being this...reckless and rough. Although he hated to admit, Levi actually quite enjoyed being treated like this by Nico.

When Nico finally let go of Levi’s mouth and breathed heavily against his neck, Levi was eventually able to breathe again.

“Umm....what happened?”Levi adjusted his glasses and asked breathlessly.

“An omega...she was suddenly in heat in the E.R.” Nico said while sniffing the scent gland of his boyfriend. He was in the E.R. with Link when the girl they were treating suddenly went into heat. It took them a while to settle her down since she was also seriously injured. Every Alpha was required to receive a special training to deal with situations like this when he or she was at Med school. However, even though they were well-trained enough to handle the situation, Nico still couldn’t help being effected by the strong scent of an omega who was in heat. 

He desperately missed and needed his omega, so he searched the whole hospital to find Levi. He buried himself into the juncture of Levi’s neck. Filling his nostrils with the beautiful scent from Levi, his boyfriend, his omega. 

“I’m sorry.”He didn’t want to behave like this, but he just couldn’t resist his primitive instinct. He breathed heavily against Levi’s neck, his throat let go of a growl.

“Hey, Hey, It’s okay. I’m right here.”Said Levi as He gently laid Nico down on the bed. Levi pulled down Nico’s scrubs and released the big bulge from the briefs. Nico’s length slaps against his own stomach, looking red and angry. Levi attached his mouth onto Nico’s penis and kitten licked the tip of it before he started to suck it. He didn’t have much experience in sex before he met Nico. Fortunately, Levi has always been a good student and a fast learner while Nico was an extraordinary teacher.

Nico groaned loudly above Levi. He put one of his hand in Levi’s hair and pulled it gently when Levis began to take the 8 inches dick of Nico into his mouth. He was trying his best to not hurt Levi. 

Levi looked up to Nico’s eyes when he spat out his erectile length. He rejoiced to see Nico’s eyes filled with uncovered desire.

Levi took off his scrubs before straddling Nico. He had been prepped since he was giving blowjob to Nico. His briefs were so dampened while he was on his knees that he had to constantly shift his body to get away from the itchy feeling.

Levi scooted forward to hover on Nico’s hips. He covered Nico’s hand and helped him get the aim right. The tip of Nico’s cock caught on his hole. Levi held his breath until it finally popped in. He dropped a bit lower and wiggles around to get comfortable. Nico rolled his hips up gently and Levi moaned, sliding further down.

Nico’s hand slid over Levi’s hips, squeezing them hard and using his fingers to trace the taut skin around where he was sinking in.

Levi leaned down with his elbows on either side of Nico’s face and put their lips together. Nico let out a loud growl from his throat and began to thrust hard into Levi’s body while Levi raised his hips and dropped back down.

Breathing hard, Levi felt like he wasn’t able to keep up with Nico’s speed anymore. The feeling of Nico’s thick cock stretching him open and pressing in all the right ways almost pushed him to the edge. Levi’s own cock slapped between their stomachs with each thrust.

“I want to cum.”Levi cried with a strained voice. He angled his body in oder to have Nico hit the secret spot inside of him.

“I love you.”Nico mumbled repeatedly. He was almost there as well, so he speeded up his pace while giving Levi a deep kiss and brushing his hands over Levi’s body.

Levi turned his head and gently bit down on Nico’s neck, leaving distinct hickey. He collapsed at Nico’s chest when he finally reached orgasm, but Nico caught him, keeping him in place.

The feeling of Levi’s muscle clenching his penis really pushed Nico to the edge. After a few thrusts, Nico’s knot was eventually formed. He pinched and squeezed Levi’s cheeks hard when he came deep inside Levi’s body.

Their limbs were still entwined. Nico and Levi were both breathing too hard to speak, so they just lied on bed for a few more minutes.

“Now you’re mine.” Levi licked the hickey he left on Nico’s neck and said it with a smile.


End file.
